


Bitter Talks

by yeolgiwa



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: F/M, Full version on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolgiwa/pseuds/yeolgiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....</p><p>Princess Leia Organa goes missing after arguing with Han Solo. Overwhelmed with guilt, Han calls Luke Skywalker to join him in searching the Princess. But after Leia was rescued, something was wrong with her—she couldn't remember who Han is.</p><p>Just when everything is starting to get fine, that's when Han and Leia are sent to spy on Darth Vader's ship by General Riekaan, in order to find the one who is responsible for almost killing the Princess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where she was

**Author's Note:**

> The full version of this story is on Wattpad. Only a few chapters will be posted for the meantime.

All she could think about before losing conscious was him. Not how she got into a mess she could not escape, or not how she could lead the Rebellion on her own. He was all that she could think of. 

No one could find the Princess. Without her, the Rebellion could slowly collapse and the Empire would succeed in their plans. The skies of the planet Hoth was beginning to get dark, still no signs of the Princess.

Han sighed. It was useless to even look for a person who doesn't want to be found. 

It all started as a simple joke of his, which turned into a big deal thanks to his extreme cockiness. He knew it was his fault, all of it. He should be the one who is looking for her, but he was much of a coward than he really is a hero at this point.

"Captain Solo, I have been looking for you! Thank goodness I thought you were also lost!" C-3PO walks in the Princess's chamber which Han was staying. "Any news about Leia?" the droid who was raising his arms suddenly stopped. "Actually, I was looking for you to ask if you know Princess Leia's whereabouts..." 

Han let out a loud sigh, it made him more guilty. "Threepio, tell Luke to get a snowspeeder and call me after," the droid said nothing and left immediately. He couldn't live with the guilt.

All he could think about before he got out of the Rebel Base was her. 

\----

There they were, out in the open. Looking for any signs of life. Though there was no storm it was still cold, could enough to freeze a person within a few minutes. 

"She's still alive, " was the only words that Luke said. No one wanted to talk until they have found the Princess. Han still kept his hopes up, he knew that Leia knows her way out of trouble. Or at least she did. 

He thought bringing Luke along to find Leia was even a better idea than bringing Chewbacca. He was wrong, the silence was unpleasant, he would prefer the wookiee to growl the whole search. At least he had someone to talk.

Unlike Luke. 

Han decided to get out of the snowspeeder to try and look around closely. He didn't care on how far he got, he just wanted to get the guilt off his chest. "Han! Where are you going? There are no life readings there!" Luke shouts from a few meters away. Han ignored Luke and continued on walking until he finds Leia.

"I'm not gonna stop. Leia? Are you there?" as much as he sounded crazy, no one was going to stop him. "Leia! Tell me you're alive!" 

His eyes widened when he saw something buried in the snow. He quickly ran to the thing that was half-buried. It was Leia. Her face was pale from the snow, her hair was cold, and so was her whole body. "Luke! I found her!" 

He was overwhelmed with joy and worry, but there was no time for those thing at that time. He slowly carries the Princess back to where he left Luke. "Luke! Call the Echo Base! Tell them that I have found the Princess!" 

Leia was freezing, Han could feel it. Luke was waiting for them sitting on the snowspeeder. "They will be here, just hang in there," Han tells Leia. "She may or may not survive. Who knows how many hours she had been unconscious," Luke was holding his comlink, waiting for the rescue. 

It could have been worse. He sighed.


	2. Who she forgot

She had no idea on who he was. All she knows is that she is a Princess and a part of the Rebellion. She's unaware of whoever the person looking at her through the window of the medical lab was.

The sight of the Princess breathing gave every Rebel in Echo Base hope. Hope that they could finally regain freedom by defeating the Empire, hope that they could have no worries anymore.

Han was startled. He realized that he had been staring at the wall for a moment.

"The medical droid says that she had been hit by a blaster that was set for stun," Luke startles Han, who was confused by the unusual look that the Princess gave him. "If the one who shot Leia wanted her to die, he must've been stupid," he replied.

There was a great silence when the Princess walked out of the medical lab. Han was overwhelmed by the fact that he had the guilt off his chest, seeing that Leia was alright. "Princess Leia! How are you?" C-3PO speaks before Han could. "I am fine. I believe you are Threepio?" 

Luke raises his eyebrow in confusion, while Han could not believe his ears. "You are certainly right, Your Highness," the droid and the Princess continued on talking until they were far enough not to be heard.

"Something certainly isn't right," Han muttered. At that point, he had no idea on who the Princess was.

\-----

"Hey, Your Worshipfulness!" he calls out to Leia. She turns around and Han suddenly felt speechless, as if he didn't knew how to speak. "Were you calling me?" she responds just in time for him to catch up to her.

"Come on, you know that. Stop acting like you don't know me," no matter how annoying Han's words were, he still can't deny the feeling of being forgotten. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about..." Leia looks at his jacket to look for any name.

"Han. My name's Han Solo. Why can't you remember me? I was the one who found you lying half-dead," he tries to hide his disappointment, how could she not remember him? "I don't know. Excuse me," she averted her eyes and continued walking away.

Han sighed in frustration, but continued on following Leia. "Leia!" he ran faster to block her way, "Would you please stop?" the Princess was now irritated, especially that Han won't give up. "And if I do, would you listen to me?" 

Leia pursed her lip before nodding her head. "Now, would you let me pass?" Han had no choice but to say, "Fine, Your Highnessness."


	3. When she left

He regretted the day she had to left. Then he wouldn't have to wait for her that day, or feel guilty about her almost dying. 

Everyone knows that the Princess doesn't recognize the one who saved her. No one cared, except for him. Now he had to deal with the same old her, except she doesn't remember him.

Leia rolled her eyes as soon as she saw him. Whereas Han tried to be his usual self while entering the Princess's chamber, and failed. 

"What are you doing here, Captain Solo?" Leia gives him an annoyed look. "Where you forgetting something, again, Your Highness? You agreed to listen to me," Han gives her a smirk, walking closer to her. The Princess walks backwards, avoiding him. "I only did that to make you stop," she hissed.  

The more closer Han got, the more Leia felt nervous. "Well, I hate to break it to you Princess, but you just agreed to a deal with me, " he stops walking, only a couple of meters from the Princess. "No, I didn't," she avoids eye contact and runs out of her chamber.

Han smirked. At least she never forgot to be annoyed when he's around.

\-----

Leia glares at Han for giving her a wink. The two of them, Han and Leia were called by General Rieekan to discuss about the possible suspect on almost killing the Princess. "We meet again, Your Worship," Han crossed his arms.

"As much as I am displeased with your presence, Captain Solo, I'm here not because of you," Leia gives Han a smirk, mocking him. "You see, I called you two because I'm going to send both of you to follow the Super Star Destroyer, the Executor." Han cringed when he heard the name of Darth Vader's ship.

"What are we going to do, besides that following the Empire?" Leia frowned, not just because her mission was dangerous, but also because she was going to stay in the same place with Han. "Not exactly the Empire, just the most feared man in the Galaxy, that's what it is," Han replied with sarcasm.

The Princess clenched her hand. She had never been annoyed with any person in her life more than him. "I insist that you two leave now," General Rieekan explains to Han, who was clearly opposing. "But what about Chewbacca, my co-pilot?" Leia chuckled with the look on Han's face. "Oh he will be coming with you two, after a few days."

"A few days? The Princess couldn't even last for an hour with me!" Han exclaims.

"Who wouldn't?" Leia retorts, already wanting to leave. "You just can't stand the fact that I'm right," Han flashes a cocky smile. "Enough of that. Leave now, argue later," General Rieekan nods his head, telling the two to go.

Even though she still disagrees with the General, Leia had no choice but to follow Han aboard the Millennium Falcon. She would rather join a stuck-up smuggler than leave the Empire ruling over the Galaxy. "What are we exactly going to do?" she asks before entering the cockpit.

"We? I am glad to hear you saying these things, Your Worshipfulness," Han shakes his head in disbelief while Leia sits on the co-pilot's seat. "And I am not glad to see you at all. So would you please focus on flying the Falcon out of Echo Base?" 

Han ignores Leia until they blast off Echo Base. "Are you happy now, Your Highness?" the Princess gives him a shrug. "That's nice, me talking to you while you're just giving me a shrug-" Leia covers Han's mouth with her hand. "Shut up and stop looking at me. Look at that," she points her other finger at the Star Destroyer in front of them. 

Han thought that there was nothing worse than being with a person who nags often, but he was wrong.


	4. What she said

He wanted her to hit his face so bad, that he wouldn't see the Star Destroyer in front of them. It was massive as it was intimidating. Looking at the ship made him think about what their mission really was. 

He removes the Princess's hand from his face, if they stay there close to the Star Destroyer, they might be tracked by the Imperial troops and locate the hidden Rebel Base.

Leia notices that Han was still holding her hand, which she responds by hitting his chest with her elbow. 

He grimaces, "You had to do that, didn't you?" the Princess smiled with sarcasm as she watch him cough in pain. For the last time, the two gazed at the Star Destroyer before Han suddenly jumped into hyperspace. "Let me guess, you're gonna run like a coward like you did when—"Leia stops, while Han turns his head in surprise.

"What did you say?" Han glared at her suspiciously, but looks away shortly after that. "Nothing, must be a wrong memory," the Princess murmured to herself. That was close, she thought. 

Sharing the awkward silence for a few minutes, the two tried to entertain theirselves while they were still on hyperspace. "I forgot to ask," Leia interrupts, "what system are we heading for?" still suspicious about the Princess, Han replies with an awkward smirk. "To the Core Worlds." 

Astonished and nostalgic at the same time, Leia frowns, remembering her memories on Alderaan. "Where exactly are we landing?" she waited for him to answer. They jumped out from hyperspace to see a blue-green planet. "There," Han points at Corellia, his homeworld. "Home sweet home," he adds.

"This, is where you grew up?" Leia couldn't believe that the somewhat annoying person sitting next to her was living in a such wonderful place. 

\-----

"How could a concieted person like you, grow up in this clearly nice place?" Leia titled her head upwards to look at the huge trees surrounding the forrest of Corellia. "We need to find a speeder," Han pulls the Princess by the wrist and walks straight through the lush green forrest. "What for? What are we even doing here?" Leia sighs, she wanted more time to explore.

"Here is where they build Imperial Starships," he keeps a tight grip on Leia's wrist until they reached Coronet city. 

The Princess started to grow curious about Han, and what they were going to do in the city. "Let go of my wrist," she demanded. The city was loud enough for Han not to hear her. Leia started tugging her arm, but it was no match for his grip.

"Han, let go," he kept on walking, passing villagers and other people. "Be patient, Your Highness," Han stops walking, there were a couple of Stormtroopers nearby.

"Don't tell me you're not going to run towards them with a blaster," Han gives Leia a wink, pulling out two blasters from his jacket. "Oh I will, sweetheart," he gives the other blaster to the Princess and runs for the Stormtroopers.

Leia rolled her eyes. Typical Han.


	5. Why she lied

Watching from cover, she waited for him until a sound of a blaster was heard. She glanced at him from afar, wondering if she could trust the person who was running around, shooting stormtroopers for a reason she doesn't know. 

He shot the stormtroopers, one by one, hoping he'll get the attention of Imperial Officers. A crowd of villagers started to form around him, giving the other incoming stormtroopers a hard time getting through dozens of people.

Han runs to back to the Princess, managing to push away dozens of villagers. He grabbed Leia's hand, and the two run towards the forrest. "Now where are we going?" she asked, allowing herself to be pulled along. "Obviously not back to the Falcon!" he told her, running faster as he could. "What do you think you're doing?" she protested. "No time for any discussions, just run!" Han runs past the Millennium Falcon, letting go of the Princess's hand. "Run? Very clever of you, Captain Solo," the Princess aimed her blaster at the stormtrooper behind them, firing again and again. 

Leia hits into Han, who came into a abrupt halt. "You may want to watch where you're going because there's a lot of bucketheads coming for us," Han gripped tightly on his blaster. "Including you," Leia mumbled.


	6. How she lived

Leia was already losing her temper. They were still out in the woods, and Han wouldn't let her in the Falcon. "You call this a plan?" she exhales slowly, hoping to calm her own temper. It was no use, the longer she sat on a fallen tree doing nothing, the more worse her temper got.

"Calm down, Your Highness," Han says with unease. The Princess sighed, "Calm down?", she echoed. "You're telling me to calm down after you made yourself a bait for the Empire?" Leia cried in anguish. "Oh, I thought you didn't care about me?" Han walks closer to the Princess wearing a smirk on his face. "Oh, I really don't," Leia replies with sarcasm. 

Han shrugs for a moment and stops, he heard something. Leia also sensed the imminent danger, "Han—I mean Captain Solo..." she pursed her lip, she told herself to avoid calling him by his first name. "Shhh," he raises his index finger to silence the Princess. Bounty Hunters, Han guessed. 

Two quick bolts from a blaster went across Han's face. Barely dodging the blasts, he still managed to keep his cool and pulled out his blaster, firing back at his unknown attacker. "Now can we go back to the Falcon?" Leia asked, impatiently. "Not yet, Princess. I still haven't got a chance to play with them." The unknown attacker's body fell down, revealing a dead stormtrooper. 

"Play? Why you—" Han fires his blaster again before Leia could burst in anger. There were more stormtroopers than they expected. The Princess ran towards the direction of the Millennium Falcon, but gets pulled away by Han. "I can run without you, holding my arm!"she demands, firing her blaster at a stormtrooper in front of her. More Imperial troops came, which only meant one thing—Darth Vader was near them. Leia tugged her arm away from Han's grip, running to open the Falcon's hatch.

It was too late, they were already surrounded by stormtroopers. "That was a very successful plan of yours," Leia rolls her eyes at the disquieted Han. A dark figure emerged from a crowd of stormtroopers, leaving a dreaded look on Han and Leia's faces. Darth Vader walked towards the Princess with a terrifying confidence. Leia tried not to look intimidated by averting her eyes from the baleful glance of Darth Vader.

"What do you want from us?" Han asks. Vader's attention quickly went to Han, but he still kept an eye over Leia. Four stormtroopers went to disarm the Princess and Han, placing binders on their writs afterwards. "Take them aboard my ship," Darth Vader commands. Han tried to resist, but it was a futile attempt.

As Han slowly allowed the stormtroopers to take him, Leia elbowed both of her captors, giving her a short amount of time to escape. But before she could get any farther, she was stunned by a blaster. "Leia!"Han yelled, seeing her lying on the ground reminded him of something, but he shook off his thoughts when Darth Vader started talking. "Take them away!"A pair of stormtroopers carry the Princess's body.

Han remembered something. There was a big mistake that the Imperial troops did. They only took their blasters, disregarding the fact that they still had their comlinks with them. 

It was his only chance.

\-----

 

Leia opened her eyes feeling groggy. The last thing she could remember was the feeling of great shock. She felt a hand lightly touching her neck, startling her. "What are you doing?" she slaps away Han's hand. "Ow! I was just trying to check if you're alive!"Han complained.

"What happened?"Leia adjusted to the surroundings, realizing that she was in a prison cell. "You ran out of luck," Han said nonchalantly. The Princess stood carefully, wiping off the dirt from her dress. "There must be a way out of here," she looked around the cell. "Give me your hand," Han said. Leia walked slowly towards Han, with a hint of doubt on her face.

He places something on her palm. It was her comlink. "How did you get this?" she asked, curiously. "Those bucketheads overlooked my jacket," Han says, almost sounding whiny. "I...I—Thanks," Leia stammered. Han gave her shrug. 

Abruptly, the cell door opened, and a silhouette can be seen.


	7. Visions

There, standing in front of the cell door, appeared Chewbacca. The Wookiee was holding his blaster, growling. "I told you there was nothing to worry about," Han smiled at Leia, feeling smug about proving the Princess wrong. Chewbacca growled again, interrupting Han's moment of triumph. "Alright, you don't need to be cranky," Han replies, dismayed.

Leia pushed past Han, following Chewbacca out of the cell. Somewhat upset and confused, Han sneered, "That was just very nice of you," he muttered before scanning the hallway they were in. The Princess stopped in her tracks, raising her hand to also stop the Wookiee. "Did you hear that?" Leia asked, she kept on hearing a menacing hum. 

"Hear what?" Han and Chewbacca exchanged looks, neither of them had a clue on what Leia was talking about. The hum got stronger every time the Princess took a step, making it almost impossible for her to hear anything else but the ominous sound. 

The white lights of the hallway suddenly turned pitch black. The hum was gone. Instead, Leia heard someone's breathing, and someone in agony. She immediately recognized the mechanical breathing—it was Darth Vader's. "There is no escape.  Don't make me destroy you.  You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training."

She was in a reactor shaft. Leia peered into the distance. Vader seemed to be hurt, there was smoke coming from his armor. A loud cry can be heard, she walked closer, making sure her footsteps won't be heard.

The Princess gasped, Luke was there, he was in great pain. Before she could run to his aide, a hand went to her shoulder, "Hey Your Highness, are you coming or not?" the floor twisted beneath her feet, causing her to fall against the floor. Leia rubbed her head, she was back in the same hallway. Han was standing in front of her, completely oblivious. She stood up, dazed by what she saw. 

To clear her mind, Leia began walking faster, wandering around the endless corridors of the Super Star Destroyer. But it wasn't working, she couldn't get the vision out of her head. It felt very real, as if it were to happen. There was no doubt that she saw Luke—

"Chewie and the Falcon is this way, Your Highnessness," Han grabs Leia's shoulders and pulls her away. As much as Leia wanted to argue, she decided that it was a good distraction from her thoughts.

From the vision she sensed to be true.


	8. Escape

The two were getting tired of seeing white lights and metal frames as they got closer to the hangar of the Executor. It felt like an endless maze of complete emptiness. "How long is this ship?" Han complained, allowing Leia to walk ahead of him. "Nineteen thousand meters," Leia replied, ruminating on the vision she saw. 

"I knew that," Han said, trying to impress the Princess, who definitely ignored him. Leia walked in a fast pace with eagerness. There was only one more corridor before they can slip away, unnoticed. Leia drew a deep, shuddering breath, "Are you sure Chewie is in the Falcon? Because I'm not."

"You're overthinking things," Han refused to believe what Leia was saying. 

At last, they reached the hangar, and the Millennium Falcon was waiting for them. It made the Princess skeptical, for the Falcon was utterly untouched. "Don't go in there," Leia said, tugging Han's jacket. There was a trace of nervousness in her voice. "Why?" Han raised his eyebrow. "There's something wrong. I can...I can feel it," Leia stammered. Han scoffed. "Feel? What are you talking about?"

Leia crossed her arms, "You want to go in there? Do it, don't blame me afterwards."

Han gives her a look of absolute bewilderment before opening the Falcon's hatch. He refrained from conceding that Leia was right. A distressed roar echoed through the Falcon. It was Chewbacca, and a few stormtroopers were around him, with their blasters aimed at the Wookiee. Chewbacca roared once more at Han. "Yes, Chewie, we'll have to surrender this time," Han says out loud, just enough to make sure Leia knew what was happening. "Where's the Princess?" one of the stormtroopers asked. 

Standing in front of the Falcon's entrance, Leia began to walk back and forth, arguing with herself. Han's voice caught her attention, forcing herself to enter the ship. "Oh, there she is!" Han points his finger at her. Leia glares at Han as she was confronted by stormtroopers. Han winks at Leia, before she could be enraged. "Put your hands on your heads!" another stormtrooper said. "Just trust me," Han mouthed. 

She had no choice but to trust him.

\-----

They were definitely outnumbered, but unbeknownst to the stormtroopers, some blasters were attached to each side of the Falcon, and one of those were close to Chewbacca. "Chewie, now!" Han shouted, distracting the stormtroopers. The Wookiee grabs the blaster and fires at every trooper he saw. "We've got company!" Leia said, taking the blaster from Chewbacca. Han runs to the cockpit and spots another group of stormtroopers from the canopy. "Chewie! Come over here and initiate the launch sequence!" Chewbacca immediately went to Han, roaring. 

Leia shut the Falcon's hatch, rushing to the gunner position. "Are you sure you can fire?" Han asked the Princess with doubt, "You'll regret asking that!" Leia replied, climbing down in the gun turret. 

As soon as Chewbacca launched the Millennium Falcon out of the Super Star Destroyer, five Imperial TIE Fighters were sent out to track them down.  "TIE Fighters, they're everywhere!" Han's voice rang on Leia's earpiece. The Princess held the trigger in her hands, firing the quad lasers at the TIEs. Luckily, the shields were up, causing no damage to the freighter. "You think?" Leia said, firing at one of the TIE Fighters.  "Nice shot!" Han let out a cheer. 

The celebration didn't last long, the Falcon was severely hit, making it unable to jump into hyperspace.

**Author's Note:**

> I know.
> 
> This story may or may not be good.  
> But thanks for reading!
> 
> A


End file.
